Göttlich
by SinisterSongbird
Summary: Lokis Urteil wurde gefällt: Er wird in die Verbannung geschickt, als Sterblicher unter den Menschen. Er lebt in einem Apartment in New York, mit einer Nachbarin die ihn mehr als nervt. Doch sie findet einiges an ihm und bringt ihm nach und nach bei, wie ein Mensch zu leben und dass nicht alle Menschen wertlos sind.
1. Chapter 1

Lokis Blick war auf seine eisernen, magischen Fesseln gerichtet. Wären sie aus normalen Metall gewesen, wäre es ein Leichtes gewesen sie zu zerstören, aber dieses Eisen stammte aus magischen Bergen und so war er dem Gericht ausgeliefert, schutzlos und erniedrigt. Sie würden ihn foltern, sie würden ihn töten, damit rechnete er fest. Die großen Gottheiten hatten sich zusammengefunden, um ihr Urteil zu fällen. Sie hatten sich einen Tag und eine Nacht beraten, wärend er selbst in einer Zelle gesessen hatte, dunkel und feucht. Er hatte Hunger, so sehr, dass sich sein Magen schmerzhaft verkrampfte. Was würde er jetzt geben für eine saftige Keule oder auch nur einen Apfel? Allein schon der Gedanke daran ließ ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen. Doch just in diesem Moment traten die Gottheiten in den kreisrunden Saal und reihten sich vor ihm im Halbkreis auf.  
"Loki, du wurdest angehört und wir haben über dein folgendes Schicksal beraten.", sprach Odin und sein strenger Blick ruhte auf dem Schwarzhaarigen, der ihm zu Füßen kniete. Loki sah auf, blickte in das Gesicht seines Stiefvaters und empfand nichts als Verachtung. Dieser Mann war nicht sein Vater, er selbst war kein edler Nachfahre von Odin, nein. Er schämte sich seiner Herkunft und schloss die Augen, stumm und in Erwartung seiner Strafe. Was hatte er denn schon verbrochen? Menschen verdienten keine Freiheit, sie waren Nutzvieh, nicht mehr. Was war so falsch daran über sie herrschen zu wollen, es war als würde man eine Herde Schafe hüten, dachte sich Loki säuerlich.  
"Verbannung.", grollte der Allvater und der Schwarzhaarige hob verdutzt seinen Kopf. Das sollte es sein? Er sollte in die Verbannung geschickt werden wie Thor vor einigen Monden? Was für eine lächerliche und viel zu weiche Strafe. Das passte zu seinem Ziehvater, er wollte immer das Gute in den Lebewesen sehen und Thor hatte sich diese erbärmliche Eigenschaft abgeguckt.  
"Verbannung...", murmelte Loki zornig und funkelte Odin aus seinen kalten Augen an. "Das ist alles?"  
"Ja, Loki. Verbannung. Auf die Erde, zu den Menschen. Dir wird deine Kraft genommen werden und du wirst leben wie einer von ihnen bis zu dem Tag, an dem du stirbst.", fuhr der Allvater fort und in Loki regte sich kalte Wut. Er sollte als Menschen leben! Inmitten dieser zurückgebliebenen, wertlosen Hüllen die nicht mehr aushielten als ein Insekt? Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, richtete Odin den göttlichen Speer, das Zeichen seiner Macht, auf ihn und ein brennender Schmerz erfüllte seinen gesamten Körper. Lokis Blut pulsierte wie kochendes Wasser durch seine Venen und über dem Schmerz fühlte der junge Gott ein erdrückendes Gefühl der Müdigkeit und Kraftlosigkeit. Als würde seine gesamte Macht aus ihm gesogen werden und das unter bitteren Qualen. Erschöpft fiel er auf die Seite und versuchte, das Beben in seinen Muskeln zu kontrollieren, doch das eisige Zittern verschwand nicht. Odin sah auf ihn herab, Thor stand schweigend neben ihm und beobachtete das ganze.  
"Du wirst nie wieder nach Asgard zurückkehren können. Und nie wieder wirst du jemandem ein Leid zufügen können. Du bist nun sterblich.", sprach der Allvater und hob erneut seinen Speer. Loki sah zu Thor, der seinen Blick erwiderte. Das letzte was Loki sah, war das mitfühlende Leuchten in den Augen seines Stiefbruders, welches er doch so unsäglich hasste. Es wurde schwarz, die Welt verschwamm vor seinen Augen und eine dunkle Trance umfing ihn.

Mit schmerzendem Schädel öffnete Loki die Augen und griff sich an die Stirn. Ein Ziehen breitete sich immer weiter in seinen Schläfen aus und er fuhr abrupt hoch, als er den ersten klaren Gedanken hatte fassen können. Panik erfasste ihn, als ihm bewusst wurde wo er war. Er lag in einem Bett, auf der Tagesdecke und um sich herum die normale Einrichtung eines durchschnittlichen New Yorker Apartments. Ihm fielen augenblicklich die vorherigen Erlebnisse ein. Sein Stiefvater Odin, wie er ihm unter Qualen seiner Kraft geraubt hatte und – dass er nun ein Mensch war, ohne Magie, ohne seine enorme Stärke und Kraft.  
Loki stand auf und sah an sich herab. Eine schwarze Hose, von Menschenhand gemacht, ein einfaches Hemd – das war ja geradezu widerlich. Wo war seine Rüstung, sein Brustpanzer und sein gehörnter Helm? Er war doch eine Lachnummer in diesem Aufzug den er nun am Körper trug. Er ließ jedoch die Kleidung Kleidung sein und trat aus dem Schlafzimmer in den Flur des Apartments. Eine Küche, ein Wohnzimmer, ein Bad – ein abschreckende, abartige Menschenwohnung. Der Schwarzhaarige stand im Wohnzimmer und betrachtete seine rechte Hand, mit der er sonst immer seine Magie ausgeführt hate. Er richtete seinen Blick auf die Vase, die ihren Platz auf dem Couchtisch hatte und konzentrierte sich.  
Nichts.  
Sie explodierte nicht, fing kein Feuer, einfach nichts. Wut überrollte ihn augenblicklich, Wut auf Odin und diese verdammten anderen Götter, die ihm seine ganze Kraft geraubt hatten. Keine Magie, nein, nun war er sterblich wie jedes dieser nichts ahnenden Schafe auf den Straßen New Yorks. Es reizte ihn nur mehr, als er an den mitfühlenden Blick seines Bruders dachte. Was bildete sich der blonde Halbgott eigentlich ein, für ihn, Loki, Mitgefühl zu empfinden? Der Zorn wurde größer und begann an seinem Herzen zu nagen, wie er es schon all die Jahre getan hatte. Zorn, Rachegelüste, Wut und all diese Emotionen waren die einzigen die er zugelassen hatte. Und wie jeden Tag packte ihn in diesem Moment der Zorn, ließ ihn zum Tisch schreiten und diesen mit einem gezielten Tritt zertrümmern. Die leere Vase flog auf den beigen Teppich ohne zu zerspringen, was Loki nur noch rasender machte. Er wollte zerstören, jeden einzelnen Menschen dieser Welt unterwerfen und viele sterben lassen, aus reiner Bosheit. Er packte die Vase und zerschmetterte sie auf dem nach oben ragenden Tischbein, woraufhin sie sofort zerschellte. Scherben gruben sich in Lokis Haut, hinterließen tiefe Schnitte und das warme Blut lief über seine Fingerspitzen, um dann auf den Boden zu tropfen.  
Er atmete schwer ein und aus, spürte den Wutanfall schwinden und wie ein kleiner Keim von Verzweiflung sich in seine Brust pflanzte. Dieses zwickende Gefühl kannte er nur zu gut und es machte ihn wahnsinnig. So etwas war ein Zeichen von Schwäche, ein Zeichen dafür, dass man Grenzen hatte. Immerhin war er ein Gott, auch wenn er keine Kräfte mehr besaß. Doch ein Gedanke wurmte ihn – war er denn wirklich noch ein Gott wenn er keine Magie mehr beherrschte und schon ein paar Scherben ihm die Hand blutig schneiden konnten? Dieser gedanke fütterte die Verzweiflung nur und er stand nur da, regungslos und starrte auf das Blut. Blut bedeutete dass er verletzlich war, so leicht zu töten wie jeder andere verdammte Mensch auf diesem Planeten.  
Ein Klopfen an der Haustür ließ ihn aufsehen. Dreimal klopfte die unbekannte Person und wartete dann kurz.  
"Hey, alles okay?" Eine Frauenstimme, stellte er fest und zögerte kurz. Was sollte es, er konnte sie schnell abwimmeln. Womöglich würde sie sonst wiederkommen. Loki ging mit gemächlichen Schritten zur Tür, drehte den Knauf mit der unverletzten Hand und öffnete der Frau. Zwei große, stechend grüne Augen starrten ihn an und an der Frau fiel ihm zuerst ihr goldblondes Haar auf, welches in elegeanten und langen Wellen über ihre Schultern fiel. Ihr Blick kreuzte seinen und augenblicklich spürte er die Tiefen ihrer Seele. Zumindest diese Kraft besaß er noch, dass er in einen Menschen hineinsehen konnte ohne sich überhaupt mit ihm unterhalten zu haben.  
"Alles in Ordnung.", knurrte er kalt und versuchte so abweisend wie möglich zu klingen. Doch die Frau lehnte sich nach links und sah auf seine Hand, die den Boden mit Bluttropfen besudelte.  
"Sieht mir aber anders aus.", erwiderte sie keck und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, was jedoch seine Verachtung nur noch steigerte. "Ich bin deine Nachbarin, mein Name ist Paige. Wenn du willst kann ich dir damit helfen." Sie zeigte auf die verletzte Hand. "Ich nehme mal an du bist Rechtshänder, da wird ess nicht so einfach sein das zu verbinden."  
"Verschwinde, törichtes Weib.", knurrte Loki angesäuert, jedoch rasten seine Gedanken, denn die Schnitte taten höllisch weh. Wäre er noch ein Gott, wäe das erstens nicht passiert und zweitens würde er es kaum spüren.  
"Weib? Du kannst mich nennen wie du willst, aber das da muss verbunden werden.", erwiderte die Blonde mit einem Grinsen und verschränkte die Arme. "Ich kann natürlich gehen, es sei denn du willst dass sich das da entzündet. Das wäre wohl ziemlich schmerzhaft." Widerwillig musste Loki sich eingestehen, dass sie da nicht ganz unrecht hatte. Nun musste er mehr auf seinen Körper achten und auf die Wunden, wenn es denn welche gab. Und die Wunden an seiner rechten Hand waren es wert verbunden zu werden, sonst würde er noch den ganzen Tag bluten wie ein Schwein. Wortlos trat er beiseite, was Paige auch sofort als Einladung annahm und lief schnurstracks in die Küche, wo unter dem Waschbecken, im Spülschrank, ein Verbandskasten war. Der ehemalige Gott folgte ihr und ging davon aus, dass ihr Apartment genauso aussehen musste, wenn sie sich hier so gut auskannte. Nie hätte er sie reinlassen sollen, dachte er sich genervt, ließ sich am Küchentisch nieder und begutachtete vorerst die Schnitte in seiner Hand. Menschen sind wirklich schwach, dachte er und zog vorsichtig eine größere Scherbe aus seinem Fleisch. Er verzog das Gesicht unter dem ziehenden und gleichzeitig brennendem Schmerz den das verursachte.  
"Hör auf, das muss ich erstmal desinfizieren!", meckerte Paige los und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm. Sie zog die Verschlusskappe vom Desinfizierungsspray und sprühte etwas auf einen weißen Tupfer.  
"Wie ist das passiert?", fragte sie und begann, die Stellen abzutupfen, vorsichtig, geradezu zärtlich. Loki antwortete nicht, er empfand sie als unwürdig, sie war es nicht wert dass er ihr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Ein finsterer Blick von ihm genügte und Paige verstand den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl. "Schon gut, du willst es mir nicht sagen.. Dann, wie heißt du?" Ihre grünen Augen bohrten sich in seine und für einen Moment empfand er etwas weniger Abscheu. Sie war wirklich eine starke Person, geradezu außergewöhnlich. Aber trotzdem war sie nur ein Mensch, wertlos und nicht zu retten vor dem sicheren Untergang den ihre Rasse sich selbst eingebrockt hatte.  
"Loki.", erwiderte er kurz angebunden, bedacht darauf dass seine Stimme herablassend klang, als würde er sie gar nicht in seiner Nähe wollern, was ja auch stimmte. Er rutschte auf dem Stuhl hin und her, als Paige begonnen hatte mit einer Pinzette die kleineren Scherben aus seiner Hand zu entfernen. Es brannte – dank dem Desinfizierungsmittel – und jedes Stück Porzellan, was sie entfernte ließ den Schmerz neu aufflammen. Schweigen herrschte zwischen den beiden, mehrere Minuten wärend die Blonde ihrer Arbeit nachging. Es dauerte etwas bis sie alles hatte entfernen können, doch zumindest waren die Wunden jetzt sauber und alle Scherben waren draußen. Bluttropfen drangen jedoch immer weiter aus den Schnitten und tropften auf den Küchentisch. Mit einem nassen Tuch wischte sie sie vorsichtig weg und begann den Verband fest um die Hand und das Handgelenk zu wickeln.  
"Siehst du, fertig. Du solltest den Verband besser auch wechseln, sonst war der Spaß hier umsonst.", trällerte sie und klang dabei wie eine Mutter, die ihrem Kind einen guten Rat gab im Wissen, dass es diesen eh nicht befolgen würde.  
"Gut. Geh jetzt." Loki stand auf und Paige erhob sich ebenfalls. Sie sah ein wenig beleidigt aus, weil er nichtmal ein Danke verlauten ließ, kam wohl aber nach kurzem Nachdenken zu dem Schluss, dass er einfach ein komischer Kauz sei. Sie war gerade einen Schritt aus seiner Tür, wollte sich umdrehen zum verabschieden, da hatte er die Tür schon zugeknallt und abgeschlossen. Paige kratzte sich am Hals und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Jaja, gern geschehen.", murmelte sie und machte sich auf den Weg zur links folgenden Tür, ihrem Apartment mit der Nummer 8.

Loki stand noch einen Augenblick hinter der Tür und betrachtete seine verbundene Hand. Das hatte er ihr lassen müssen, verarzten konnte das Weib. Doch durch den Verband sah er schon das frische Blut dringen, es bildete kleine rote Flecken auf dem Weiß. Doch das war ihm egal, er musste sich überlegen was nun zutun war. Gut, seine Kräfte hatte Odin ihm genommen, aber Thor hatte seine auch wiederbekommen, also musste es für ihn doch auch möglich sein. Nur würde er nicht so töricht sein und sich in eine Sterbliche verlieben und dieses Menschenpack mit seinem Leben verteidigen, soweit käme es noch! Loki fuhr sich mit der gesunden Hand durchs Gesicht und setzte sich zurück an den Küchentisch, die Stirn gerunzelt und versuchte einen Plan zu erarbeiten, wie er zurück an seine Kräfte gelangen könnte. Es musste einen Weg geben, es musste einfach möglich sein...


	2. Chapter 2

Am Folgetag war Loki zwar immer noch frustriert und wütend, doch die Einrichtung hatte er ganz gelassen. Was nützten ihm zerstörte Möbel? Nichts.  
Da konnte er seinen Zorn lieber bearbeiten, indem er einen Plan aufstellte wieder an seine göttliche Kraft zu gelangen. Er würde wie Thor seine Macht wiederbekommen und dann einen finalen Schlag gegen seinen Vater und seinen Bruder wagen. Es gab solch unbeschreibliche Mächte im Universum, da gab es einen Weg seine Rache zu erlangen, es war nur ungewiss wie er das bewerkstelligen sollte. Sein erster Gedanke war der Tesserakt, doch der war nun in Asgard und dorthin zu gelangen war schwerer als es ihm lieb war. Die Idee stellte er fürs erste zurück und dachte weiter nach. Er könnte die Avengers, diese dummen Monster, für seine Zwecke benutzen. Immerhin wusste er so gut wie alles über sie, er würde sicherlich eine Schwachstelle finden. Banner, der Hulk, würde ein einfaches Ziel sein. Oder Tony Stark, der so hochmütig wie dumm war. Er brauchte nur einen Anstoß, etwas, was das Ganze ins Rollen brachte und ihm direkt in die Hände spielte, wie es doch bis zu seinem letzten Gefecht Tatsache war. Aber sein letzter Kampf war in einer Niederlage geendet und das erfüllte ihn mit Scham. Nicht nur, dass sein großer Bruder wieder triumphiert hatte, nein, nun hatte er nicht einmal mehr einen Verbündeten auf dieser Welt und im ganzen Universum. Er wurde von machthungrigen Lebewesen gesucht, um getötet zu werden für sein Versagen. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als er daran dachte was sie mit ihm tun würden. Keine schönen Aussichten waren das, ein Grund mehr schnellstmöglich wieder an seine Kraft zu kommen.  
Loki seufzte kurz in sich hinein und stand vom Sofa auf. Seine Beine trugen ihn ins Badezimmer, wo er geistesabwesend den Wasserhahn aufdrehte und sich etwas von dem kalten Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte. Sein Blick ruhte auf sich selbst, seinem Gegenüber im Spiegel. Seine Haut war bleich wie immer schon und zwei grün-graue Augen starrten ihm entgegen. Im ehemaligen Gott wüteten so viele Gefühle, er hätte nicht beschreiben können welches ihn am meisten zusetzte. Die Wut auf Asgard, Odin und vor allem Thor. Die Enttäuschung über seine Niederlage, bereits zwei mal. Und dieses stechende, penetrante Zwicken in seinem Herzen dass er nun ein normaler Mensch war. Womit hatte er das nur verdient so gequält zu werden in seinem Leben? Als würde es nicht reichen dass er Laufeys Sohn war, nicht Odins. Nein, nun musste er solche harten Schläge wegstecken vom Schicksal...  
"Und was kommt als nächstes?", fragte er leise in den Raum und ließ den Kopf hängen. Verzweiflung schmeckte so bitter. Und sie breitete sich immer und immer weiter aus in seinem Herzen, fraß mit jeder Sekunde etwas mehr von ihm auf.  
Aber Loki schreckte auf, als er ein Klopfen vernahm an der Haustür. Er fuhr vom Waschbecken auf und seine Miene verdunkelte sich. Er hatte bereits eine schleichende Ahnung und hoffte inständig, sie würde sich nicht als wahr heraus stellen.

"Loki! Ich bin's, Paige!", hörte er die sanfte Frauenstimme und stöhnte genervt auf. Das hatte er befürchtet. Er ging in den Flur und blieb vor der Tür stehen. Was wollte das elende Frauenzimmer hier, er hatte sie doch gestern vor die Tür gesetzt. War das denn nicht Wink genug gewesen dass er nichts mit ihr zutun haben wollte?  
"Ich weiß dass du da bist. Ich seh deinen Schatten unter der Tür."  
Verdammt, das hatte er nicht bedacht. Aber wenn schon, sie war ein dummes Weib und unbedeutend. Was konnte sie schon tun, vor der Tür?  
"Ich werd so lange hier stehen und klopfen bis du aufmachst." Wütend riss er die Tür auf und starrte sie finster an.  
"Was willst du!", fauchte er ihr unfreundlich entgegen, doch die Blonde sah ihn nur unbekümmert an.  
"Ich wollte mal nach dir schauen... Du weißt ja, wegen der Stelle an deiner Hand.", plapperte sie sofort los, doch Loki zog wortlos die Augenbrauen hoch. Was glaubte sie denn wer sie war? Nur weil sie ihm einen kleinen Gefallen getan hatte war sie jetzt etwas besonderes? Irrtum, dachte Loki und donnerte die Tür ohne ein Wort vor ihrer Nase zu. Seine Schritte trugen ihn zurück zum Sofa, auf dem er den Großteil des Tages verbracht hatte und ließ sich darauf nieder.  
"Okay... Du scheinst ja schüchtern zu sein. Ich bin einkaufen, soll ich dir etwas mitbringen?", tönte es durch seine Haustür, aber er dachte garnicht daran zu antworten. Ignorieren tat oft mehr weh als Schimpfworte und Menschen zu ignorieren würde ihm nicht schwer fallen. Nutzvieh, dumme Rinder die nur dazu da waren um den Kreislauf des Lebens im Gang zu halten. Sie zerstörten den ihnen gegebenen Planeten nur um ihre Gier zu füttern. Ihr werdet nie genug bekommen, dachte Loki verbissen und fuhr sich durch das Gesicht. Nie werdet ihr satt sein...  
Gier ist eure schlimmste Sünde, überlegte er abfällig und schloss die Augen. Er hatte kaum geschlafen in dieser Nacht, und das machte sich langsam bemerkbar. So etwas hatte er als Gott nicht gekannt. Müde zu sein war ihm sonst immer fremd gewesen, aber diese sterbliche Hülle war nun geschwächt. Auch knurrte sein Magen in immer kürzeren Abständen, doch er widerstand dem Drang in die Küche zu gehen und etwas zu sich zu nehmen.  
Selbst wenn ich zugrunde gehe, dachte Loki und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. Immernoch besser als unter diesem Vieh zu leben. Alles ist besser als das, selbst der Tod.  
Er grübelte über seine Rachepläne, aber nach und nach wurden seine Augen immer müder und seine Lider schwer. Er driftete ab in einen süßen, ihn umgarnenden Halbschlaf.

Ein Klicken im Schloss ließ ihn hochfahren. Wie lang hatte er denn gedöst? Doch das war jetzt egal, er wollte den Ursprung des Geräusches ausmachen. Er hörte Schritte im Flur und eilte zu seiner Tür. Paige stand dort, mit ihrem Türschlüssel in der Hand und breit lächelnd. Ihre Arme waren mit zwei braunen Papiertüten besetzt, die sie in Richtung der Küche trug.  
"Ich hab dir etwas zu Essen mitgebracht. Ich wusste nicht was du magst, aber ich hab mal irgendwas geholt!", erzählte sie fröhlich und ging ohne Zögern in die Küche hinein. Sie platzierte die Tüten auf der Arbeitsfläche, öffnete den ersten Schrank und begann, die Dinge einzusortieren.  
"Sofort raus!"; zischte Loki wütend und blieb ihm Türrahmen stehen. Vor lauter Wut – und auch Überraschung wusste er nicht wie ihm geschah. Wie kam sie hier einfach rein, die Tür war geschlossen! Als könnte sie seine Gedanken lesen wedelte sie mit ihrem Haustürschlüssel herum und grinste.  
"Wir haben die selben Schlösser! Praktisch, nicht? Wenn man einer seinen Schlüssel vergisst, muss er nur den anderen fragen!" Sie schien seine Wut nicht zu bemerken und räumte weiterhin alles ein, hier und da ein Kommentar zu den Einkäufen abgebend. Sie schien wirklich eine Frohnatur zu sein, was Loki nur noch viel mehr in Rage brachte. Sie kam hier einfach so rein, dachte sich ihn bemuttern zu müssen und ihm sein Essen zu bringen? Er war ein Krieger, ein Magier, ein Wesen dessen Leben viel mehr wert war als ihres, immerhin war er ein...  
Dann traf es Loki wie einen Schlag. Nein. Nun war er kein Gott mehr. Kein Krieger. Nichts von dem. Sein Zorn verpuffte und eine tiefe, drückende Schwärze machte sich in ihm breit. Was war er denn wenn er kein Krieger mehr sein konnte? Nie würde er in so einer verdorbenen Menschenwelt leben können. Dann würde er niedere Arbeiten verrichten wie die ganzen Menschen in den Straßen New Yorks, die nach und nach Manhatten wieder aufbauten nach dem großen Kampf.  
"Geh, sofort." Seine Stimme war ruhig, aber er ging mit sicheren Schritten auf Paige zu, die sich irritiert umdrehte und ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte. Diese grünen Augen, schoß es Loki durch den Kopf. Große, hellgrüne Augen, die ihn mit kindlicher Verwunderung anstarrten. Doch er ließ sich davon nicht ablenken, packte sie grob am Oberarm und wollte sie aus der Küche zerren, aber sie riss sich los und rieb sich den Arm.  
"Au, man! Loki, was soll das denn?", fragte sie beleidigt und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Arbeitsplatte. Wut schoß wieder in ihm hoch. Sie wagte es sich zu widersetzen? Sie sollte froh sein dass er ihr nicht sofort das Genick brach, so dreist wie sie war! Er kam ihr immer näher, drückte sie mit seinem Körper gegen die Platte.  
"Ey!", schimpfte sie empört, aber er reagierte darauf gar nicht.  
"Verschwinde. Wenn du das nicht tust, bring ich dich um!", murmelte er und Paige verstand den ernst der Lage. Sie wich so weit es ging mit dem Oberkörper zurück und starrte ihn an.  
"Aber warum? Was hab ich denn falsch gemacht?", fragte sie, nun trotz ihrer deutlichen Angst wütend. "Ich wollte dir nur helfen!"  
"Ich brauche keine Hilfe.", fauchte er und packte sie erneut am Oberarm. Fest war sein Griff und ihr gesamter Körper spannte sich unter der Stresssituation an. "Nicht von jemanden wie dir!"  
"Jemand wie ich? Was bin ich denn für ein Jemand?", zischte sie zurück und versuchte sich erneut von seiner Hand zu befreien, aber er war unglaublich stark. Zu stark für sie, sie würde gegen ihn in einer körperlichen Auseinandersetzung verlieren, das war klar. Paige begriff das auch jsut in diesem Moment und Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen.  
"Ein wertloser Mensch wie du. Würdest du sterben, würde niemand dich vermissen, da ihr nur nutzlose Schafe seid. Mehr nicht." Lokis Stimme war gelassen, kalt, berechnend. Er genoss es wie sich ihre Augen weiteten. Sie verstand.  
"Du bist dieser Typ... Dieses Chaos da draußen... Das warst DU!", keucchte sie und eine Träne rollte über ihre Wange. Ja, sie schwelgte in Angst, Panik brach in ihrem Kopf aus. Loki freute es zu sehen, wie ihr bewusst wurde wer da vor ihr stand und wem sie da auf die Nerven ging. "Du bist ein Irrer!"  
Augenblicklich verblasste sein triumphierendes Lächeln. Einen Irren nannte sie ihn? Nein, das war er ganz sicher nicht! Er war ein Visionär, ein Genie, alles nur kein Irrer!  
"Ich war ein GOTT!", fauchte er sie an und musterte den starken Schimmer der Ansgt in ihren Augen. Selbst jetzt wo er kein Gott mehr war, sie konnte nichts gegen ihn aussetzen, denn allein körperlich war er ihr weit überlegen. So einfach konnte er ihren zarten, dünnen Hals brechen und sie in den eisigen Abgrund des Todes schicken...  
"Ein Gott?", hakte sie zögerlich nach und versuchte langsam, sich von ihm wegzuziehen. Ihr Blick sprach Bände, sie hielt ihn allem Anschein nach wirklich für verrückt.  
"Ein Gott!", bestätigte er und konnte den Hass auf seiner Zunge förmlich schmecken. "Sieh zu dass du verschwindest, dummes, törichtes Weib!" Paige nahm den Befehl dankbar entgegen und verschwand fluchtartig aus der Wohnung. Loki hörte die Tür ins Schloss fallen und atmete schwer aus. Hielt sie ihn jetzt für verrückt? Selbst wenn, es war ihm egal. Es war eine Tatsache dass er etwas Besseres war als diese Frau, warum es also verbergen? Die Menschen waren doch so oder so viel zu dumm um es verstehen zu können...


End file.
